Truth or Dare
by Natsuko Miyaharu
Summary: Conan and Detective Boys are playing Truth or Dare, but it is not an usual child's play games! Conan is in trouble? What thing in the world could trouble him? Just find out and enjoy your reading!


**Author's Note: **Hi, all! I'm Tna Uchiha. This is actually my first Fan Fiction, so such short story may suit me best since I'm a beginner :D

This Fan Fiction is inspired from Detective Conan by Gosh Aoyama (I borrowed the characters and all ^^). To be understood, since English is not my mother tongue, maybe you will find some grammatical error or repetition sentence, but I did my best to make it understandable.

Just so you know that I'm a fan of ShinShi / ConAi, so the story is focusing to both of them. Well, just read and give the review! Thanks a lot 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan, I only own the story.

**Genres: **Friendship, Romance, Comedy

**Characters: **Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Agasa Hiroshi.

**Summary: **Conan and Detective Boys are playing Truth or Dare, but it is not an usual child's play games! Conan is in trouble? What thing in the world could trouble him? Just find out and enjoy your reading! ^^

-()()()-

**"TRUTH OR DARE"**

**Teitan Elementary School**

**Class 1-B**

The bell signing that the lesson had just finished was ringing. All first graders of class 1-B at Teitan Elementary School were tidying up their books and put into the bag soon after Kobayashi-sensei ended up the math lesson. They were all ready to go home now.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan," a spoiled cheerful sound came over Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai's seat. Yeah, there's no other girl in this class called Haibara with Ai-chan but Ayumi.

"Huh?" Shinichi frowned. "What's up Ayumi-chan?"

Haibara showed off her careless attitude by tidying up the unnecessary of her neat bag.

"Tonight we will stay overnight at Hakase's house. Would you come to join us, Conan-kun?" said the voice politely which is no other than Mitsuhiko's.

"Huh? I've never heard about that before," Haibara implied, still with her cool expression.

"We have just discussed it during the math class before," Ayumi blushed for seconds. She was too shy to admit her mischievousness to the boy she liked.

"Ha-ha. So you guys prefer to discuss something unworth- no, I mean, something that less important than the lesson itself," Shinichi replied apathetically.

"You're so mean, Conan! It's Ayumi's idea, you have at least to response it well," Genta shouted impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it," Shinichi scratch his not-itchy-head. "So what are you, Guys, planning to do tonight?"

"We'll be playing Truth or Dare!" Ayumi replied enthusiastically.

"What? Ha-ha," Shinichi raised half of his eyebrow lazily. "What a lame game. It's even lamer than Hakase's jokes,"

"Conan-kun, you'd better not to look down on it," advised Mitsuhiko wisely - at least he was trying to be wise.

Shinichi just laughed slightly, still in apathetic mode. He turned his face away to the girl sitting right beside him and spoke with low voice. "So you're coming too?"

"Of course you know what I want to say," She said coldly without looked at Shinichi's face even for a glance.

"Sheesh," he sighed.

"Haibara-san, you're coming too, right?" asked Mitsuhiko to make sure. He blushed a little hoping Haibara will join their child's play game.

"No, I pass," Haibara replied shortly without any hesitation that made Mitsuhiko's bit gloomy.

"Ah ~ Ai-chan, _onegaishimasu_," Ayumi pleaded with puppy-eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'll continue reading my unfinished novel,"

Ayumi looked so upset. She failed to persuade Haibara.

"What we gotta do? Haibara would not join us. Should we keep playing just the four of us?" Ayumi discussed with Genta and Mitsuhiko sadly.

"No choice," Genta sighed. "Maybe we should ask Hakase too,"

"But Hakase is way too old to participate," Mitsuhiko added, still with a gloomy face.

"Nee, Conan-kun, could you ask Haibara to join us?" Ayumi whispered and demanded, again with a puppy-eyes while Haibara left her seat and went to the corner of the class to see the aquarium tank placed on the wooden shelf. Lately she loved seeing the fishes in the aquarium when the class is over or when the lunch break time.

"Hee~? Why should I?" Shinichi asked puzzled. He looked at Haibara's plain expression when looking at the fish and pessimistic he could make her join.

"Because you seemed to know Ai-chan alot, Conan-kun," Ayumi replied. Her voice indicated that she envied Haibara.

"I do think so," Mitsuhiko added. Hard to admit but Conan's still way cooler than him.

"Well, well, I'll try to convince her, but no guarantee," Shinichi sighed. It would be more troublesome than pretending to be a child in front of people.

"Thanks, Conan-kun," Ayumi's face looked so much brighter now. "We'll count on you,"

"Ah," Shinichi answered shortly. "Let's go home,"

"_Hai_!" they said simultaneously.

"Oi, Haibara, you're not going home?" Shinichi shouted. Haibara immediately left her current place and joined those Shonen Tantei. Those five children then carried their own bag and jumped out of the class.

In their way home, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko walked together while Shinichi and Haibara were behind them, as usual. The two groups then separated at the crossroads.

"See ya at seven, Conan-kun and Ai-chan!" Ayumi waved her hand.

"Be in time," Mitsuhiko added, also waved his hand.

"_Ja na_," Genta shouted.

Those three then vanished in a glance of eyes.

Shinichi also waved his hand then leered at Haibara who crossed her hands.

"Huh, it'll be troublesome but they asked me for asking you to join the game," Shinichi said indirectly.

"Pass~"

"Ah ~ c'mon, Haibara. Didn't you see their sad expression when you decided not to come?"

"Actually you also wouldn't join, would you?" Haibara smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, indeed," Shinichi agreed. "But I think it's a good idea for refreshing my brain,"

"Yeah, you do, since you only saw murder, blood, and stuff,"

"Sheesh!" Shinichi peevishly hissed. "you also should join to relax your peripheral nerves,"

Haibara scorned. "How could you play such a child-dish-game?"

Shinichi grinned and put both of his hands on Haibara's shoulder. "You are a child now, no matter how old you are actually. Sometimes playing with them is fun, isn't? You could even forget your true self,"

Haibara relieved. She looked at Shinichi's eyes at glance. "Well, I'll consider that,"

Shinichi smiled gently. "Yeah, they must be happy,"

"Well, well, you won, Kudou-kun," Haibara said silently.

-()()()-

**Hiroshi Agasa's Residence**

**Beika-Cho, 2nd Street No. 22**

"Thank you Ai-chan for joining," Ayumi's cheered on. "Thanks to you, too, Conan-kun,"

"Ah ~ I didn't do anything actually,"

"I wonder why Haibara couldn't even resist Conan's request," Genta added which made the atmosphere changed slightly. Mitsuhiko gulped and Ayumi looked at Haibara's face unbelievably.

Realizing she should clarify the misunderstanding, Haibara explained the situation.

"_Maa_, it's not like what you were thinking, Guys. You should know that Edogawa-kun is really good at speaking," Haibara mocked Shinichi sarcastically.

Shinichi just smiled peevishly. The only person who always try to outwit him was merely Haibara, indeed.

"Ah you're right. Even Megure-keibu always pay attention to what Conan-kun said," Mitsuhiko added.

"_Sou, sou_," Genta agreed.

"_Mattaku_, it's totally annoying," said Shinichi silently. He promised he would kill Haibara right away, while Haibara just smiled around as if she'd like to say, "Enjoy my sweet revenge!"

Hakase made orange juices for those five. They already sit in circle. Hakase joined them immediately.

"In order to respect the fairness, Hakase will be playing with us as a juror," Mitsuhiko opened the preface.

"JUROR?" Shinichi and Haibara said simultaneously with three wrinkles on their forehead.

"Yeah, in case you do something tricky, Conan," Genta said harshly.

"So you Guys worried that I would fool you?" they're totally getting on his nerve now. "Don't worry, this evil eyed yawny girl will always keep her eyes on me,"

Shinichi sneered at Haibara as if he succeded to get back his revenge. But Haibara just replied with unpleasant sharp eyes as usual that made Shinichi even sheepishly continued to play.

"Conan-kun, please don't make Haibara annoyed," pleaded Ayumi. As a peace lover, she hated to see any kind of quarrels.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Shinichi had no choice but apologizing in order not to hurt Ayumi's feeling.

"Can we begin? I'll tell you the rules," Mitsuhiko said with - yeah somehow dignified voice. "Agasa-Hakase will be our juror. The rules are simple. This bottle..."

Mitsuhiko pulled up the empty-second hand-soybean from the floor. "We will spin this bottle . Someone pointed out by the upper bottle, must choose between tell the truth about something we never knew before or dare to do something we ask for,"

"We have to pick this scroll," Mitsuhiko took the little paper scroll from one of those two box in front of them, "and do what is written inside,"

"Ha-ha- it will be troublesome," Shinichi sighed silently. He looked those two boxes labelled "Truth" and another one is "Dare".

"It can't be helped. Since you've forced me to join this silly game, you'll pay for it," Haibara intimidated Shinichi. She spoke in a low voice so only Shinichi who sit right beside her could hear.

"Ha-ha," Shinichi replied mockingly.

"To be noticed, we MUST choose between those two options and you forbid to say such - 'I don't have any secret to tell'- or - "I object the challenge" - or anything. Any question?" said Mitsuhiko cautiously.

"Well, well, can't we start it off now?" Haibara cut him off.

"Are you ready, Guys?" Mitsuhiko asked to make sure.

"Hai!" said Genta and Ayumi simultaneously while Conan and Haibara only nodded their head.

"I'm the first who spin the bottle," Mitsuhiko got ready to spin. He placed the bottle on the floor and spin it.

The bottle circling many times before it stopped. Those five awaited impatiently palpitate. The bottle spinned about one minute and half, then stopped.

Genta.

"Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi yelled.

Genta's face suddenly pale as if the death sentence would punish him.

"Truth or Dare, Genta-kun?" said Hakase. Yeah, almost forget that he was a juror.

"_Ano_..." Genta stretched his bald spot head.

"Common, Genta-kun," Ayumi waited impatiently.

"Well..." Genta leered at those five, including Hakase. "Truth,"

"WOW!" Ayumi yelled surprisingly. "Well, Genta-kun, pick one scroll,"

Ayumi handed over the box labelled "Truth". Genta closed his eyes while picking it up. He chose one. Uncertainly he opened that scroll, then read...

"Tell us whom you supposed to be the one you'll marry with in the future," Genta read slowly. "WHAT?"

"Ha-ha- to think they are really seven is doubtful," Shinichi whispered to Haibara.

"Ah. Yeah," Haibara responded shortly. "I'd rather choose "Dare" instead of telling about marriage,"

"Likewise," Shinichi agreed.

"Common, Genta-kun, tell us, tell us!" Ayumi cheered on.

"Who was writing this kind of stupid by the way?" Genta bit lost his tempered, but actually he was blushing.

"My o_neesan_," Mitsuhiko grinned.

"_Ano onna_," Shinichi cursed quietly.

"Well, Genta-kun, tell us please," Ayumi pleaded.

"These children really beyond their age," Haibara whispered.

"_Sou da na_," Shinichi implied.

Genta bowed. A cold sweat dampened his shirt. He leered at Ayumi then Haibara, also Shinichi and Hakase.

He took a deep breath. With his eyes closing, he muttered, "Ayumi-chan,"

"WOOOWW! Genta have just said!" Mitsuhiko yelled making Genta even cornered.

"Good for you, Yoshida-san, seems you've just found your future husband," Haibara teased Ayumi.

Ayumi blushed. Her face was redden. "Thanks, Genta-kun, but I think I can't be your wife because there will be Conan-kun,"

Ayumi grabbed one of Shinichi's arm who sit next to her. She was blushing even more.

"Hey, hey," Shinichi implied with his half-opened eyes while Haibara happily teased him.

Genta bowed and sighed. He looked so upset. What a harsh rejection.

"Well, well, Genta-kun, don't take it seriously," Hakase tried to cheer him up. "We never know what will happen in the future. If you want to get Ayumi, it's depend on how hard your effort,"

"Ayumi-kun, nice to know there's someone who cares for you," added Hakase to Ayumi.

Genta's face so much brighter after hearing Hakase's advice. "Okay! I'll do my best from now on,"

Ayumi felt sorry at first, but then she smiled. "Well, Genta-kun, maybe I could change my heart someday,"

"_Ganbatte na_!" Genta cheered on himself.

"Well, well, Genta looks so much better now. Let's continue the game," Shinichi clarified.

"Ok, now Genta-kun, you spin the bottle. If it comes to you, you have to spin it again," Mitsuhiko requested.

Genta put the bottle on the floor then spin it. The bottle circling about two minutes until it stopped at Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko yelled. "Truth or Dare?"

Ayumi blushed. Need no time to decide. She picked one of the paper scrolls from the "Dare" box.

"Tell directly someone you love if she or he is in this room. But you must tell her/him by phone if she/he aren't," Ayumi read carefully.

"I think I know to whom Yoshida-san will confess," Haibara smirked at Shinichi. "It seems today you will get a confession from seven-year-old girl,"

"Ha-ha. You're surely pissing me off, Haibara," Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Well, Ayumi-kun, whom you'd like to confess?" Hakase asked.

"Umm..." Ayumi muttered then she turn herself away to Shinichi. "Conan-kun, I - I - I like you,"

Ayumi's face was totally redden. It wasn't surprising at all. They all knew whom Ayumi fell for.

"Ah. Thanks, Ayumi-chan," Shinichi said plainly but he was smiling in order to keep Ayumi's feeling.

"So, Conan-kun, what's your answer to Ayumi's confession?" Mitsuhiko tried to clarify, but he was actually misplaced.

"Hey, hey, you're not kidding me?" Shinichi tried to convince.

"_Nee_, Conan, when someone tells directly her/his feeling, you should answer immediately," Genta interrupted. "What's your answer? Yes or no?"

"Hey, seriously?" Shinichi unbelievably aksed, still in his half-opened eyes.

"Yeah, indeed," Mitsuhiko implied.

They silenced for a while until Haibara cleared the situation.

"_Maa_, I think it's beyond the rules if Edogawa-kun should give his answer right away. The rule is Yoshida-san tell directly to someone she liked, unless next turn will be Edogawa-kun and he gets the same question,"

"Ah, _naruhodo_," they muttered.

"Well, I think Ai-chan is right," Ayumi tried to cheer on herself. "Do you Guys agree?"

"Yeah, I go along with Haibara-san's opinion," Mitsuhiko's face redden when he glanced at Haibara.

"Okay," Genta agreed.

Shinichi sighed in relieve. "Thanks, Haibara," he whispered.

"You owe me one favor," Haibara implied.

"Ha-ha,"

"Well, Guys, let's continue," Agasa-Hakase shouted. "Your turn, Ayumi-kun,"

Ayumi spin the bottle and it pointed to herself. She spinned it in again then pointed at Mitsuhiko.

"_Yatta_, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi yelled happily. "Truth or dare?"

"_Ano_..." he muttered and bowed. His face redden even more.

"It seems like someone will confess to you," Shinichi teased Haibara.

"Shut your mouth up," Haibara said sarcastically.

"Mitsuhiko?" Shinichi asked Mitsuhiko to re-assured.

"Well, well... I choose 'Dare'," he said slowly and uncertain. Then he picked one scroll from the 'Dare' box.

"Give something romantic to someone you love. If she/he is in this room, give it directly. Otherwise, give her/him at school," Mitsuhiko read it slowly. "W- WH- WHAT?"

"Aha! Flower doesn't seem to suit you well," again, Shinichi teased Haibara peevishly. "Maybe he can give you some chemical formulas for making the antidote,"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Haibara threated him, still in a low voice.

"Ha-ha-ha. You're way too scary when in a bad mood, you know?"

"I really really intend to kill you," Haibara bit her front teeth.

"Hey, Mitsuhiko, hurry up! Don't waste time!" Genta teased him and so did Ayumi.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, is there someone you like here?" Ayumi asked.

"_Ano_..." Mitsuhiko muttered. His sweat dampened his clothes. With his hands shaking, he took something from his jacket pocket.

With his head bowing and his cheek blushing, he came near Haibara and gave her a box of chocolate.

"If you don't mind, please receive this, Haibara-san,"

Haibara surprised for a while. But then she smiled and receive Mitsuhiko's gift, "Thank you so much, Tsuburaya-kun,"

"You're welcome," his face totally redden. He likely could pass out anytime.

"So sweet," Shinichi whispered. Haibara just answered with her onyx eyes.

"Waahh - you're so lucky, Ai-chan," Ayumi smiled.

"If you would, I don't mind sharing these chocolates to you," Haibara implied with a sweet smile.

"Ah, thanks, Ai-chan!" Ayumi yelled. "But it's from Mitsuhiko to you,"

"Yeah," Haibara smiled gently. "Thanks again, Tsuburaya-kun,"

"Ah - nope," Tsuburaya looked so happy. He strecthed his head to hide his nervousness.

"Would you share to me, too, Ai-kun?" Hakase pleaded.

"No, Hakase. Unless you don't mind dying because of high cholesterol," Haibara replied sarcastically.

"Ah, don't be so mean, Ai-kun," Hakase bowed and pretended he was terribly upset.

"Well, well, back to the game! Mitsuhiko-kun, your turn!" Ayumi yelled.

Mitsuhiko spinned the bottle in a very good mood. The bottle circling for about two minutes then stopped...

"Ah - Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko shouted happily.

"Well, well, your turn now," Shinichi sneered to Haibara. "I wonder, what will this eighteen-year-old girl do when playing such child's play game,"

Haibara smirked to him unpleasantly. "Don't forget, your turn will be coming soon, then I'll annoy you even more,"

"Truth or Dare, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked nicely.

"Well," Haibara sighed. "Truth,"

"Wow, unexpectedly! You're willing to tell anyone about how old you are actually?" Shinichi sneered.

"Yeah, if they really believe it," Haibara pick one of four remain paper scroll.

"Open up, Ai-chan, open up," Ayumi suggested impatiently.

Haibara opened scroll and read what was written. She shocked a bit then read it slowly, "Tell the most horrible thing happening to you in your lifetime,"

"Ah, easy question," Shinichi murmured.

"Really? Maybe it will take two days to tell them the horrible thing in my life. You surely know all my past is horrible,"

"You don't need to tell the truth to them, though. Unless you'd like to expose our indentity," Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Ah - it came across my mind before," Haibara smirked.

"Ha-ha. Just do it if you dare,"

"Challenging me?" Haibara mocked. "Well, I'm not ready yet to see they get shocked after hearing one of their friend is the former member of dangerous organization,"

"And you won't make someone who gave you a box of chocolate disappointed, right?" Shinichi derided her. "He must be shocked for liking an - eighteen - year - old obasan... AGH!"

Shinichi suddenly shouted and grit his teeth. He hold his right arm who had just been pitched by Haibara.

"_Dou ka shita no_, Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

"Ah-ha-ha- nothing in particular. Just ants bit my arm," Shinichi grinned then gave a sharp look to Haibara. "Haibara temee!"

"Nee, Haibara-san, ready to tell us?" Mitsuhiko requested.

"Ah, well," Haibara said. "Do you remember when Edogawa-kun and I kidnapped by some criminals?"

"_Sou iueba_..." Ayumi murmured. "Ah! I remember!"

"Yeah, yeah, me too!" Mitsuhiko implied.

"Hey, I don' remember anything," Genta said.

"_Mattaku_, Genta-kun. You should eat more green vegetables to strengthen your memory,"

"I do, Ayumi-chan," Genta bowed. Being ashamed with someone you like is the most embrassing thing.

"Please continue, Ai-kun," Agasa-Hakase pleaded.

"_Maa_. That's the worst experience ever. They shoot the gun, fortunately the police saved us,"

Shinichi smiled wryly. That's not what actually happened. The truth is they almost died when confronting Vermouth and Calvados, member of black organization.

"Horrible, Ai-chan," Ayumi grit her teeth. "Thanks God you two were saved,"

"Ah - yeah. We're so grateful that day," Shinichi implied.

"I felt like casting for drama," Haibara laughed. "But the blood and gun were real,"

"Freaking out," Genta shuddered.

"What were you feeling back then, Haibara-san?" asked Mitsuhiko tenderly.

"Yeah. Feels like I could die anytime," said Haibara ghastly.

"_Hidoi~ _" Ayumi murmured.

"Well, well, Guys. Back to game, there's only one left, so we don't need to spin over this bottle," Hakase tried to cheer up the atmosphere. "Shin- Conan-kun, your turn now!"

"Truth or dare Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Umm... Dare," Shinichi took one of the remaining scroll inside the 'Dare' box.

"Well, well, let's see what's the proper challenge for the Great Detective," Haibara whispered and teased him.

"Ha-ha. Would like to guess?"

"Maybe the challenge of assassinating someone,"

Shinichi sighed. "Ain't no better idea in your head instead of assassination, gun, blood, and drug?"

"Why don't you open the scroll and read it out loud? Don't worry, it's just a child's play," Haibara said coldly.

"Well, guess so..."

Shinichi opened the scroll and read silently. His expression changed drastically, between shocked and mystified.

"What was written, Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi curiously. She tried to peek, but Shinichi hid the paper.

"I think I gotta pick another one, Can I?" Shinichi grinned as his sweat started to fall from his forehead.

"NO! That's not fair, Conan!" Genta said angrily. "Read it out loud, NOW!"

"I'll read it for you, Conan-kun, if you don' want to," Ayumi suddenly took the paper from Shinichi's grip.

"Ah - Ayumi-chan..." Shinichi had no idea but surrendered.

Ayumi opened the scroll and read very carefully,

"Kiss the last challenger if you have different gender or massage the last challenger if you have the same gender for three minutes,"

"WHAT?" Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, and Hakase shouted out loud simultaneously while Ayumi was terribly shocked already.

"The last challenger.. That means Conan-kun must kiss Haibara?" Mitsuhiko concluded Ayumi's word.

"What the hell your _oneesan_ was thinking, Mitsuhiko?" Shinichi asked unpleasantly.

"_Gomennasai_, I know nothing about these papers and stuff. She worked on them all alone and ordered me not to intervene," Mitsuhiko regretted.

"Well, don't take it too hard. Since everyone has objection, why don't we just cancel it?" Haibara said, stayed to be calm. But she was also dreadfully shocked indeed!

"No, we have the rules. We've been through all of the troubles, throwing our pride afar," Mitsuhiko said sadly. "Although it seems unpleasant, but you have to do it, Conan-kun,"

"I do think so," Genta implied.

"Ha-ha. Hey, Guys. We're currently still seven, right? We should not do something beyond our age," Shinichi tried to escape.

"Because we're still children so that won't be a big problem," Genta said. "That will not count as 'kiss' when you are older,"

_"Ha-ha. The problem is I'm actually seventeen and Haibara has the same age as me or a year older than me,"_ Shinichi said to his heart.

"Although I objected, but I think it's okay. It's just a game, however, Conan-kun," Ayumi said uneasily.

"What will you do, Meitantei-san? I really really want to kill you afterwards for making me join this stupid annoying child's play game," Haibara said harshly.

"Shut up. I think you also have to figure out the way to go through this troublesome thing," Shinichi said unhappily.

Haibara sighed. "I can pretend I get sudden stomachache or something,"

"Same trap never works twice," Shinichi said pessimistically.

"Ah - what about I kiss Haibara's forehead or... cheek maybe?" Shinichi said uncertainly to the others. He tried hard to come up with any other ways.

"No, Conan-kun, you have to kiss her," Ayumi rejected. "Kiss her ~ lips,"

"_Crap. What the hell are you saying, Ayumi? I even have never kissed Ran, how could I kiss this cold-hearted girl?_" Shinichi said silently. It was really getting on his nerves.

"_A-ano_... B-but Ayumi-chan..." Shinichi pleaded.

"Even a great detective is getting perplexed when faced this kinda situation," Haibara said calmly.

"How could you stay calm?" Shinichi whispered angrily.

"Hey, you think I can stay calm when I know something terrible would happen right away? It will be my worst day ever!" Haibara angried in such a low voice.

"So, what should we do? Cheating them seems impossible!"

"Ah. Crap. I've never been in this situation before," Haibara sighed.

Shinichi silenced for seconds. Then he smiled - similar to his expression when figuring out the culprit.

"That annoying expression, come up with something?" Haibara expected.

"Maybe we can trick them," Shinichi whispered, slowly.

"How?" Haibara frowned.

"We pretend to... kiss," Shinichi said as if 'kiss' was a taboo word for him.

"How?"

"I'll kiss your cheek, near your mouth, so they will assume we really kiss,"

"Will it work?"

"I hope so," Shinichi uncertain. "Any better idea?"

Haibara shrugged her shoulder. "Haven't come up with any,"

"Well. We need to collaborate. Make it perfect, because a little mistake can be something horrible,"

Haibara shuddered. "Okay,"

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun, ready?" Ayumi shouted. "I'll pay attention for it,"

"Eh - Why Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi acted clumsy.

"To learn,"

"HE~?"

"I'll implement it in the future," Ayumi blushed.

"Ha-ha," Shinichi laughed unwillingly.

"Ready?" Mitsuhiko convinced. His face looked pale.

Agasa-Hakase unbelievably waited what would happen right away.

"Hey, Conan, Haibara!" Genta yelled.

Haibara's heart started to pound. Nightmare, what the hell nightmare. She also sweatened a bit. Shinichi's condition was not even better even though he already had a way out to trick them, he's bit unsure it would work.

"Well," Shinichi sighed. "Come, Haibara,"

Doubtedly, Haibara came over. She sighed alot. She really really cursed Shinichi for his terrible bad luck - for choosing the wrong scroll.

The four remaining watched closely impatiently as if they were watching live drama.

Now both Shinichi and Haibara already stood face to face, closely.

"Well," Shinichi sighed. "Close your eyes, Haibara,"

"WOOWWW. My heart is pounding!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ssst Ayumi-chan. They need to concentrate,"

"Ah. _Gomen_,"

Haibara slowly closed her eyes. She wished Shinichi would get through the scenario nicely. Yes, she should believe in him, like she always did.

Shinichi closed his eyes. He tried to remember carefully where the exact point he should kiss in order not to slip to her lips.

Slowly... Slowly...

Maybe it had been a minute, but Shinichi hadn't do anything but moved closer. He could also feel Haibara's breath and her shaking body. Again, sweat dampened his shirt.

"Don't took too long, Conan!" Genta protested. "It's just a child's play!"

Shinichi didn't say anything. He cursed silently Genta for what he said. _"Child's play? You called the kiss is a child's play?"_

"Well, we can do it, Haibara," Shinichi whispered. "Ah~!"

Something pushed him. Suddenly he felt some kinda warmness on his lips. But he immediately opened his eyes to see what's happening.

Yeah, that's Haibara's lips. He trully kissed Haibara!

Haibara immediately opened her eyes and startled. He knew that she really really got mad at it.

"It's shocking me but they're so sweet!" Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah, I think so, even it's too hard to admit," Mitsuhiko implied.

"Shinichi... I wonder what would Ran say if she knew that you kiss another girl, and unexpectedly the girl is Ai-kun.." Hakase murmured.

Haibara pushed Shinichi's waist, giving him a sign to stop. Shinichi stopped immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haibara angrily whispered.

"How do I know? Genta suddenly pushed me!"

They spoke so close even the others did not really notice that they weren't kissing now.

"So, what should we do before they noticing us talking?" Haibara sighed.

"It ain't even a minute. We still need two minutes more to complete this damn challenge,"

"Another two minutes? _Mattaku_, that girl from Detective Agency would kill you if she saw you kissed another girl,"

"Ah- crap. Don't make me feel guilty even more," Shinichi pleaded. "Ok, we'll finish this and it will be over,"

"I have to prepare my mouth not to get rotten after this,"

"So do I," Shinichi implied annoyingly. "Close your eyes and collaborate,"

Haibara had no choice but followed Shinichi's pleading. She closed her eyes and start to feel Shinichi's tounge.

Shinichi never kissed anyone before, even Ran. He surprised that it wasn't too hard as he ever imagined. Yeah, he felt guilty to Ran but from the deepest of the heart, he enjoyed this moments.

Weird but nice.

"Well, you two can stop now," Hakase reminded those two.

Haibara and Shinichi stopped immediately. Shinichi sighed in relieve, but this two minutes felt so short.

"Thanks for cooperating," Shinichi said slowly to Haibara.

Haibara sighed. "I'd rather die,"

A clapping hand suddenly heard.

"Congratulation! You passed the trial, Conan-kun!" Ayumi yelled happily. "I'm jealous of course, but you two was so sweet!"

"Ha-ha. I won't do this stupid disgusting thing anymore!" Shinichi sneered.

"Ai-chan, you cool!" Ayumi said to Haibara.

"That wasn't something you should adore, Yoshida-san," Haibara said sarcastically. "If you re-asked me what the most horrible thing happening to me then my answer would be kissing with Edogawa-kun,"

"Ha-ha. Same thing goes here," Shinichi said sarcastically while Haibara passed through them to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Conan! Sugoooi!" Genta implied.

"But Conan-kun, to think you and Haibara-san are still in the first grader, I just don't believe you Guys could kiss somehow like on TV Drama,"

_"Ha-ha. Who said we are truly the first grader?" _Shinichi talked to himself.

"Ah- I'll go to brush my mouth at water sink," he excused.

When he passed Hakase, Hakase teased, "How does it feel, Shinichi?"

"GREAT. My mouth is rotten now," Shinichi grit his teeth.

Hakase laughed away.

-()()()-

**Two hours later...**

Those five were lying on the _futon_, ready to sleep. After chitchatting for minutes, there's no sound anymore. Haibara couldn't sleep. She went to the kitchen to heat the chocolate drink.

She sit alone while enjoying the hot chocolate from cup. She was wondering the previous incident happening to her. Horrible but she had no idea why she was smiling right now.

Suddenly, someone came in.

"Ah, you're not sleeping?" Shinichi opened the refrigerator to look for something edible.

Haibara surprised a bit. "Not sleepy. Wanna chocolate?"

"Yes, please,"

Now they were sitting face to face with hot chocolate companying them. The situation was so quiet.

"Sorry for before," Shinichi suddenly said. "Yeah, I admitted that was my fault for mistaking the scroll,"

"Even I want to blame you, but that was just happened," she drank the hot chocolate carefully. "Let's just forget,"

"Yeah, of course," Shinichi immediately implied. "But it wasn't as bad as I imagined before,"

Haibara suddenly blushed a little. But she still stayed calmly. "Yeah. But that was good enough to spoil my appetite for a week,"

"I think blood and murderer tasted better," he implied.

They both silent, enjoying their cup of hot chocolate.

"Hah - weird to say, but why did I enjoy the last two minutes!" Shinichi stretched his head, perplexed.

Haibara's heart suddenly beat rapidly. She tried to ignore it, but yeah - hard to admit she felt that way too.

"Stupid!" Haibara scolded. She was trying hard to hide her blushing cheek.

"Yeah, I'll count it as a practice to kiss Ran one day," Shinichi's word made Haibara strangely felt uneasy. "Hey, Haibara, wasn't it your first kiss too?"

Haibara was exasperated. "I didn't count it as a kiss, that was just a child's play,"

"Ha-ha, well. But you were really nervous before,"

"Cih. Disgusting,"

Haibara walked outside to go join the others to sleep. Shinichi followed her behind. She lied on her futon and covered herself up with blanket. She slept right beside Shinichi.

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara whispered to Shinichi.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, actually same thing goes for me," Haibara sighed. "How disgusting that was, but... yeah, it wasn't that bad,"

Shinichi silent for a minute, but then he said," I knew it,"

"HE~? What are you trying to say?"

"I could feel you, you did enjoy it as well," Shinichi grinned in the darkness

.

"You, jerk!" she was so grateful the light was turned off, so Shinichi would see her blushing cheek.

"HOAAHH," Shinichi yawned. "Good night, I'm sleepy now. Let's just forget today. I promise that would never happen again,"

"I'll kill you if it does," Haibara also yawned. "Good night, my worst day,"

The End

-()()()-


End file.
